


A dare that led to a date.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual References, brief mention of geoff/griffon but nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ramseys are an awful influence on Gavin & he finds himself standing at the door to a sex shop, anxiously debating whether to go in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dare that led to a date.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of 2kficteen. Send me prompts @ tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Gavin couldn’t believe he was here. He could just get lube at a pharmacy but no, Geoff just had to dare him to do this instead. Gavin stood nervously in front of the door. It was crudely decorated and looked just as sleazy as you’d expect the door to a sex shop to look. Gavin chewed his lip as he noticed other people staring at him. Gavin mentally scolded himself for acting so suspicious. He must have looked like a complete freak or something to those that passed him. Gavin shook his head. This was stupid. He didn’t have to go inside, Geoff didn’t have to know. Gavin allowed a smile to grace his lips as he turned to leave. Yeah, he could be sneaky. Geoff would be absolutely clueless. At least, he would have been if Gavin’s phone hadn’t started to ring.

 

 

“Hey buddy!” Geoff’s voice was far too smug for Gavin’s taste, “How’s the lube hunt going? I bet there are a variety of flavours in there.” Gavin couldn’t see him but he knew that Geoff was probably wriggling his eyebrows in that moment.

“Uh, yeah… there’s a lot.” Gavin lied awkwardly as he walked down the street.

“Oh, is that so?” Geoff didn’t sound as though he believed Gavin.

“Uh-huh.” Gavin murmured as he avoided being walked into by a lady.

“What flavours?” Geoff asked conversationally. Gavin chewed his lip.

“Oh y’know… strawberry, grape… cola?” Gavin said uneasily. He heard Geoff sigh on the other end of the line.

“You haven’t gone in yet, have you?” Geoff asked.

 

 

Gavin pulled a face in distress even though he knew Geoff couldn’t see him.

“Geoff, I can’t – it’s embarrassing.” Gavin hissed into his phone’s microphone.

“No, what’s going to be embarrassing is telling Griffon about how scared you were about going into a sex shop. It’s just a sex shop, Gavin.” Geoff laughed. Gavin stopped in the middle of the street as a whine escaped his lips.

“Geoff, we don’t have to tell her.” Gavin reasoned hopefully.

“Yes we do, god I can’t wait to watch her tease you.” Geoff was no doubt smiling evilly on the other end of the phone.

“Geoff!” Gavin all but screeched. He earned himself a couple of odd looks.

“What? You know you could stop that from happening if you just go inside, right?” Gavin could almost hear Geoff’s smirk and it infuriated him.

“Fine.”

 

 

Except that it wasn’t fine and Gavin found himself standing outside the door in the same predicament as before. He’d never been inside a shop dedicated to sex before and he’d had no desire to until now. People were staring at him again as Gavin looked at the door in distress. He took a deep breath as he attempted to talk himself into it.

“It’s just a store, Gavin. You’re just going to get some lube and walk out. Five minutes, it’s all you need.” Gavin muttered under his breath. People were definitely looking at him now. Gavin shook his head, attempting to shake himself out of it. He had to do this. If not for Geoff then for his pride.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Michael looked up at the sound of the bell. The owner of the shop had installed it to alert whoever was working that day of customers. Michael’s boss thought it was quaint. Michael had had to remind him that it was a sex shop and was completely out of place. Still, his boss kept it. Michael peered around the shelves to see who had come in. He expected a blushing, awkward couple that had come to ‘spice up’ their love life. At least, that was what Michael was used to. What he got instead was much, much better. The customer was tall and his hair stuck up at odd angles that most likely weren’t entirely on purpose. He looked just as flushed as Michael had anticipated and he seemed to be talking to himself.

 

 

“Lube, lube, I need lube.” Gavin repeated to himself like a mantra as he kept his head down and stared at the floor. “How am I supposed to find it looking down here?” Gavin scolded himself but he daren’t look up. Even the floor looked sleazy and Gavin was far too scared to look up. Gavin spied feet in front of him before he crashed into someone and almost sent them both sprawling to the floor. Gavin caught himself, barely, while whoever he’d walked into laughed.

“Are you all right there, sir?” The man before him said cheerfully. Gavin looked up, wide eyed and startled. The man before him was shorter but, unfortunately for Gavin, incredibly handsome.

“Y-Yes, I’m fine I just didn’t see you there.” Gavin stuttered.

“That would explain why you crashed into me.” The man laughed. Gavin managed a half smile as he nodded.

 

 

“Can I help you?” The man offered, “I could show you our newest range of sex toys.” The man said as casually as though he’d asked Gavin to pass him the salt. Gavin almost choked on his own spit as he shook his head violently.

“No, no – I’m looking for some lube.” Gavin said. If Gavin didn’t know any better, he’d have thought the man’s smile faltered just slightly.

“For you and your girlfriend?” The man questioned.

“No,” Gavin said and before he could explain himself the other man interjected,

“Boyfriend?” Michael pondered. Gavin flushed scarlet.

“No, not at the moment look I just-“ Again, the other man didn’t let Gavin finish his sentence.

“Ah, so you do need to look at our toys then.” The man said wickedly before he started to lead Gavin through the aisle.

 

 

Gavin sputtered as he struggled to explain that no, he really didn’t need to look at their range of sex toys and please could this man just show him to the lube?

“My name is Michael by the way.” Michael introduced himself.

“Gavin.” The Brit replied as they came to a halt. Michael beamed at him.

“Nice name and that accent too. Are you sure you’re not dating anyone?” Michael asked cheekily. Gavin shook his head. He knew the shop assistant was just being charming to sell some things but Gavin couldn’t help but feel a little flustered.

“Interesting.” Michael murmured mostly to himself but it seemed Gavin heard it. The Brit looked at him quizzically but Michael interrupted him before he could ask what Michael meant by that.

 

 

“Now, here we have the rechargeable thrusting wand.” Michael announced as he pat a box beside him. Gavin’s eyes darted briefly towards it. The wand looked huge and honestly, Gavin wasn’t sure he could handle that. Gavin shook his head politely and attempted an awkward smile.

“Honestly, I just came here for some lube.” Gavin admitted. Michael smiled at him sympathetically.

“Trust me; using toys is much more fun than just your hand.” Michael said before he started to walk away and expected Gavin to follow. Gavin stood in shock for a moment debating what Michael meant by that statement before, perhaps against his better instincts, he decided to follow him.

 

 

Michael led Gavin over to yet another dildo. Gavin was just as perplexed by this one as he was by the last one. This one looked a little different, less like a wand and more like… a few bobbles.

“What’s this?” Gavin asked. He couldn’t help himself, he’d always been the curious type.

“It’s a graduated prostate probe.” Michael said. He watched in amusement as Gavin’s expressions went for a ride. Gavin’s face changed from confusion to mild curiosity to a brief flicker of arousal before he seemed to come to his senses. Gavin coughed to try and get himself under control.

“Are you interested?” Michael asked smugly. Gavin had barely recovered from the last time he flushed but this time he seemed obnoxiously red in the face.

“I mean, I came here for…” Gavin bit his lip as Michael stared at him, “I guess I could try it.” Gavin said. Michael beamed.

“Great, now – how about that lube?” Michael grinned.

 

 

Gavin came to the sex shop for some lube and to prove to Griffon that he wasn’t a coward. He left with a sex toy and several varieties of lube.

“Geoff will love these.” Gavin said happily as he hid the toy’s box with the various packets of lube. Michael raised one of his eyebrows sceptically.

“I thought you didn’t have a boyfriend.” Michael said. Gavin laughed.

“He’s not my boyfriend! God no, he’s just my mate.” Gavin said. He snickered again at the mere notion of dating Geoff. Michael didn’t say anything more on the subject. Gavin was too wrapped up in thinking about dating Geoff that he didn’t notice Michael scribble on his receipt. The shop assistant handed the receipt to Gavin. “Thanks.” Gavin said brightly as he took his bag.

“No problem. Have fun with that toy.” Michael winked. Gavin smiled again before he turned to leave.

 

 

“So did you go inside?” Geoff asked as Gavin rang him. The door closed behind the Brit as he walked down the street for the second time – thankfully no longer empty handed. He held the bag and the receipt in one hand and his phone in the other.

“Yeah, yeah I got you a whole variety of lube. You and Griffon are going to have so much fun!” Gavin gushed perhaps a little too loudly. Geoff laughed on the other side.

“It took you a while to get just lube, are you sure that’s all you came out with?” Geoff asked.

“Uh, yeah.” Gavin said. He smirked to himself as he glanced down at his bag. Gavin finally took notice of something scrawled upon his receipt. Gavin lifted it closer. There, clear as day, was Michael’s number. He’d signed it with his name and a kiss. “Actually, I think I might have left with a date.” Gavin confessed.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Michael smirked as he watched Gavin leave. Sometimes his job was boring and honestly, it wasn’t too different to any other sales assistant job. But today had been a good day and Michael hoped that he wasn’t too forward and that Gavin would at the very least text him. The Brit had been interesting and, if Michael was honest with himself, he really would like to help the Brit try out the variety of lube. Michael was just about to head to the back to do some stock when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and smiled at the bright screen.

“Aren’t you smooth?” It was all it said and yet Michael knew who it was from. He grinned as he text back,

“I get off at six. I’d like to help you with that toy.” Michael added a winking emoticon for good measure and slipped the phone back into his pocket. Gavin text back quickly.

“You saucy minx, at least take me to dinner first!” Michael smirked. Yeah, he liked this guy. He’d sussed that Gavin had bought the lube for a friend but Michael hoped that he’d save some just for them – only the night would tell.


End file.
